japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Masako Nozawa
Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子; born October 25, 1936 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. She was the wife of voice actor Masaaki Tsukada. She's known for voicing: Son Gokū in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten, Goku Black *Kekkaishi (2006) - Yumeko Hananokoji *Love Hina (2000) - Hina Urashima *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) - Mysterious Fish (ep12) 'Anime Specials' *Dragon Ball Z: Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors: Gohan and Trunks (1993) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Hina Urashima 'Movies' *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close Fight, A Violent Fight, A Super Fierce Fight (1993) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! The Power of 10 Billion Warriors (1992) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? (1995) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (1992) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! (1989) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū (1991) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner (1994) - Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (1994) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: The Decisive Battle for the Entire Earth (1990) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Tullece *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Son Gokū, Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (1991) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Burdock *Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta (1995) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy (1990) - Son Gohan, Son Gokū *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Dr. Kureha 'OVA' *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Dr. Kureha Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Burdock, Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten, Turles *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Burdock, Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Burdock, Son Gohan, Son Gokū, Son Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Son Gokū, Son Gohan, Son Goten *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Commissar *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Son Gokū *Jump Force (2019) - Son Gokū *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Merryweather *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Merryweather *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Dr. Kureha *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Dr. Kureha *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Dr. Kureha *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Dr. Kureha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors